


Cat-astrophe

by ML (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to this prompt: Adrien turns into a cat(blond) due to an Akuma (? Famous rich boys are turning into animals) and Marinette found him. But he is slowly liking the idea of being Mari's cat. (part of the transformation is going into the animal's mindset)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-astrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all have no idea how hard it was to type cat and not Chat XD Thanks so much for requesting this anon :D I won’t have time to get to any more prompts cause EXAMS T_T P.S. THIS IS UNEDITED SO IF MY GRAMMAR IS OFF, I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE! 
> 
> If you see any mistakes please PM or leave a comment and I'll fix it as soon as possible :)

Adrien was tried.

He’d been up all night. Now it was nearly four in the morning and they’d only just finished his portion of the joint shoot. He along with a handful of other teenage boys were part of an exposé on the hottest boys in Paris. A long time ago he’d be embarrassed or flustered at the notion of being considered hot, but he’d gotten used to it now. Just wave, be nice, pretend to be the perfect kid your father wants the world to think you are.

After all the idea of a perfect boy was what made girls swoon, not him.

Despite his exhaustion Adrien couldn’t fall asleep. The caffeine left from the insane amounts of coffee he drank filtered through him. No fifteen-year-old should ever drink coffee the way he did. A triple shot café latte, a Monster, a frappe, and two hand brewed espressos.

He gave a resigned sigh and got up from his makeup chair. His cell was still on him. If Natalie was wondering where he went, she could just call.

“You wanna go for a quick check of the city?” Plagg appeared, floating hear his face.

Just as he was about to say yes, a loud bang echoed through the green rooms.

Adrien and all the other boys stuck their heads out their doors. A girl with a dark blue mask, purplish skin, and dark red hair glared at all of them.

“How dare you play with innocent girls’ hearts?! You boys are animals!” she shrieked, a noise so painfully high that Adrien had to hold his head.

The blond boy barely had time to register the bright light headed in his direction. He tensed up hoping somehow that Plagg might get to him, that he might transform into Chat before anything happened.

But he could feel the blast hit him, like cold water that somehow was able to touch your insides. It spread through him, making every nerve end spark in alarm.

He hesitantly blinked his eyes open, gazing into the floor length mirror next to him with horror.

 _Oh no_ , he thought.  _I’ve been turned into a cat._

His fur was the same golden blond as his hair and his eyes the same evergreen. He’d always thought he’d turn into a handsome cat, but he looked more adorable than anything. His paws were stupidly tiny and he was barely bigger than a kitten.

Plagg was looking down at him, more frantic and worried than he’d ever seen his kwami.

“What am I gonna do with you, kid?” the black cat kwami floated around his ward, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to respond. “Nod your head if you understand what I’m saying.”

Adrien wanted to roll his kitty eyes. Despite having been turned into a cat, he was still Adrien. But he still nodded for Plagg.

“Phew, okay, now to get you somewhere safe,” Plagg said as he motioned for Cat Adrien to follow.

They found themselves on the streets of Paris which from a cat’s point of view were much too large. It was still pretty dark out, barely five a.m. by the looks of it. Which thankfully meant that not many people were up.

Humming, almost like singing, filled the air along with the sound of shuffling footsteps.

Plagg zoomed off to the source of the noise, leaving Adrien to use every muscle in his tiny cat body just to keep up.

Adrien tilted his head curiously when he saw Marinette around the street corner holding a paper bag.

“Isn’t that your classmate?” a mischievous grin lit up Plagg’s face.

 _Don’t do it Plagg! I’m warning you! Don’t-_ , Adrien thought angrily and in vain.

Plagg was positively delighted with this whole situation as he hovered around Marinette’s legs. The black kwami tugged on the girl’s pink capris.

Her pigtails bobbed as she snapped her head back, lowering her view to where Adrien stood, hunched on four legs, ready to jump away.

A smile graced her lips as she bent down to him. “Aren’t you just the cutest thing?”

Adrien could see every little freckle that brushed across Marinette’s cheeks. He saw his own pathetic reflection in her wide blue eyes.

He meowed in answer, earning him a gentle chin scratch which felt way better than it should have.

“Whoever lost you must be missing you desperately. But I don’t see a collar on you,” she said contemplatively, biting her lower lip in the process.

Her eyes darted from side to side, checking if anyone was watching, before she scooped Adrien up into her arms.

“If you promise to be good and hide from my parents I promise I’ll help you find whoever lost you,” she mumbled softly, pressing a light kiss to his ear.

Adrien would have blushed if he was still a human, but he was clearly a cat at the moment. He settled for a snuggle, rubbing his head against her chin before she tucked him into her coat.

Marinette greeted her father, who was still in the kitchen. She set down the bag of ingredients she’d bought and dashed up the stairs to her room.

Adrien felt a little motion sick, but got over it once she set him down on the table of her desk.

The tiny cat’s green eyes scanned the room. He was at a loss for words when he saw how many pictures of him were there. Was this why Marinette had a hard time talking to him alone? Did she have a crush?

The more the tiny cat thought the more everything started to make sense. Marinette hadn’t seemed like just a fangirl. She didn’t treat him the way Chole and a few other girls did.

He opted to give her the benefit of the doubt, hoping there was a different reason for why she liked him.

“Oh? You like my pictures of Adrien?” she asked, giggling.

He wanted to ask her why she had so many pictures of him, but all that came out was a lame meow.

“Hmm… I guess I could tell you why I have so many pictures.”

 _Wow, she actually understood me_ , he thought.

“Who’re are you gonna tell anyways?” She grinned and lifted him up into her arms again.

 _You have no idea you’re telling the object of your affections everything right now, but go on_ , Adrien mentally prodded.

“A long time ago, before he transferred, I knew of him. He was cool. He seemed like every other teen idol out there though, but nothing really pulled at me. And then he transferred to our class. I just felt something about him that drew me,” she told him as she walked up the stairs which led to her bed.

_Okay… this was progress…_

“I still can’t explain it, but just looking at him makes me smile. My whole day is made just being in the same room as him. The part I like best about him is that he’s so nice. Even to the people who don’t deserve it.” Her fingers absent-mindedly brushed his fur.

Adrien was used to flattery, but her emotion was so genuine that he felt it in his core. Her mannerisms were like an odd echo of the way he spoke of Ladybug.

“And the more I get to know him, the more I like him. I know I’m being really weird, but sometimes I wonder if it really is just a silly crush,” she sighed as she held him close.

If Adrien could speak, he would have been speechless.

The way Marinette described her feelings for him made reminded him of how he crushed hard on Ladybug before he realized it wasn’t a crush anymore. It made him feel horrible. Had he been so blinded by his love of Ladybug that he’d completely missed Marinette?

The cat gave a sad meow and licked Marinette’s finger.

He thought she might taste like salty skin but instead her hands tasted like powdered sugar, which made him lick them more.

He’d only now realized how hungry he was.

Marinette was made aware of his gesture, causing her to laugh. “Alright kitty! I’ll get you some food. Stay here.” Her voice was firm as she pointed a finger at him.

Adrien hated the fact he could only answer in a meow.

She came back with a glass plate that had held uncooked chicken for Adrien and a stack of freshly baked cookies for herself.

Marinette set the plate down in front of him, waiting for him to eat its contents.

He sniffled the meat and wanted to gag. Despite being a cat, his taste buds were still very much human.

Adrien got up from his crouched stance and sat on the chicken.

“What kind of cat doesn’t like to eat meat? I brought this especially for you. Do you know how hard it is to sneak raw meat from a kitchen without being judged?” she half-heartedly complained.

A bit of Marinette’s cookie dropped to the ground as she moved and Adrien wasted no time to pounce on it.  

_Ahhh~ much better._

“I didn’t know cats could eat cookies,” she said before shrugging, giving him the rest of her stack, and walking to her desk.

Once he was finished, Adrien jumped onto the desk and rested his stomach on her wrist.

He waited for her to complain, but she went on doing what she had to without batting an eyelash.

The sun had risen hours ago and Adrien felt less and less sure about going back.

It had been a while since anyone had hugged or kissed Adrien like that… he wondered if he should just stay a cat and drown in Marinette’s affection.

 _No! I can’t! I’m Chat Noir! I have a city to save and a Lady to warn!_  He turned to Marinette who was once again coddling him.  _Why was this so hard?_  He grit his cat teeth together.  _Speaking of Chat Noir, where the heck was Plagg?_

He hadn’t seen his kwami since he pulled on Marinette’s pant leg.

The thought of Plagg loose anywhere made Adrien uneasy.

“Breaking news! It seems a group of Paris’s most beloved teen idols were attacked by an unidentified perpetrator. She seems to have transformed them into animals. Her whereabouts are unknown. Ladybug and Chat Noir have yet to respond to the situation.”

Marinette shut the screen off with in lightning quick gesture, causing Adrien to jump off her wrist.

“Tikki!” she called out with panicked eyes.

He almost thought she was referring to him, until he saw a blurry ball of red come towards her.

“We have to get going!” she spoke to a tiny floating being, which reminded him oddly of Plagg.

“Right!” the creature answered her in an adorable high pitched voice.

“Transform! Ladybug!” Marinette shouted, her body being drenched in light after Tikki went inside her earrings.

She threw open the hatch that led to the roof and swung away, leaving Adrien on her desk.

The cat grew worried his tiny brain had lost the ability to compute.

Marinette was Ladybug?

Marinette, who had a crush on him, was Ladybug?

Marinette, the girl who’d sat behind him for nearly a year, was Ladybug?

What?

Adrien finally felt all that caffeine wear off. He felt so dead he didn’t even want to think about it.

He hopped up her staircase as best he could and curled up in her sheets, finding peace in dreamless sleep.

“ADRIEN?!” Marinette’s voice screamed as she stood above him.

The boy blinked away sleep and rubbed his eyes, relieved to be a human again.

“Hey Marinette,” he greeted, his voice croaking.

And then it was her turn to freak out.

Her jaw hung and eye began to twitch as she froze. He wondered if he’d broken her.

When she finally thawed, her restrained voice asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Remember that cat that you brought in?” He began, hoping she’d put two and two together on her own.

“Yes…Oh… Oh my gosh, you’re the cat!” As realization slowly dawned on her he saw her hunch over.

He nodded, trying to give her a comforting smile while placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

“I told you everything…Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry Adrien! I hadn’t meant for you to find out like this… It’s alright if you hate me now…” She buried her face in her hands.

“It’s okay, Marinette,” he tried to comfort her, but he wasn’t sure what he could say.

“Did you um-see me transform by any chance?” her muffled voice came out to him from between her fingers.

“Yes.”

Marinette stepped away from him, groaning into her hands.

She lowered her hands before she spoke again, “Please, please don’t tell anyone Adrien. I’m so sorry.” Her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides.

At that Adrien realized that if he knew her identity, it was only fair she knew his. “There’s no need to apologize…my Lady.”

Her head whipped back to look at him, blue eyes wide with shock.

“Chat?” The question was barely above a whisper.

“Guess the cats out of the bag, huh?” He said, throwing fake confetti.

Marinette’s head faced down as her shoulders started to shake. For a moment, Adrien thought she was crying. Then she threw her head back, he saw the curve of her smile as she laughed.

He couldn’t help but join in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posted this on here XD Enjoy guys XD
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> “So this is where you were,” Adrien confronted his kwami who had nearly eaten all of the cheese in the Dupain-Cheng house hold.


End file.
